valkyrie_connectfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen of the Underworld/Story
PART 1 '''Skuld''' Now then, hear us out! '''Loki''' Ugh, guess I have no choice. '''Loki''' ...Hel set foot in Midgard? That's unusual. '''Loki''' She hates humans as much as I do. She's always disliked war though, quite unlike me. '''Loki''' What could Hel possibly want in the human world? '''Skuld''' Are you implying humans are to blame for her aggression? '''Loki''' Who knows. It's not my problem. '''Skuld''' But there could be consequences not just for Midgard but for Asgard, Alfheim, and all the worlds! '''Loki''' Not. My. Problem. '''Skuld''' How can you be so... '''Loki''' This place is quiet and the air is clean. A perfect sport to get some shuteye. '''Loki''' You've kept me away from my beauty sleep long enough. '''Loki''' However... This human with you has piqued my interest. Not many have the mettle to travel this far. '''Loki''' I refuse to take part in any battles, but I suppose I could show you the way to your destination. That good enough? /Yes, thank you! '''Loki''' Such innocence. '''Loki''' You shouldn't be so trusting of those that offer help. '''Loki''' You might regret it someday. /What, can't handle yourself in a fight? '''Loki''' Ho ho, very funny. '''Loki''' If you want to live long, I suggest you take proper measure of those you choose to pick fights with. '''Loki''' Even your winged friend seems to understand that much. '''Loki''' But enough chit-chat. '''Loki''' We better head out before I change my mind. '''Skuld''' R-right! '''Skuld''' Our destination is Hel's domain... Helheim! Ch. 3-1: Highway to Hel Ch. 3-2: Helheim's Gates PART 2 We find ourselves at the foot of a towering cliff. The top is hidden by clouds. '''Skuld''' Is Helheim at the top of this cliff...? '''Loki''' Cliff? Ho ho, this is no cliff. This is a tree. '''Skuld''' A tree!? I've never seen one this big in my life! '''Skuld''' Is this...? '''Loki''' It is. Before you is Yggdrasil, the world tree. '''Loki''' One of its roots extends to Helheim. Only a select few know which root to follow. '''Skuld''' We're lucky you're one of them! '''Loki''' Correct. I'll be off then. Good luck. '''Skuld''' Wait, what? '''Loki''' I told you I'd show you the way to Helheim. '''Loki''' It's that way. There, done. '''Skuld''' You're telling us to fight in our current state? '''Loki''' I'm sure Hel has let her guard down not that she's back on her home turf. Should be a pushover. '''Loki''' What do you think, Player? You're not scared, are you? /Fight me again and I'll show you who's scared. '''Loki''' Ho ho, are you wish. To arms! '''Loki''' ...Just kidding. Like I'd waste any more of my time on a human. Later,kids. /N-no... I'm trembling with EXCITEMENT, not fear! '''Loki''' Wow, you really are trembling. you better pull it together. '''Loki''' the runestones chose you for some reason. Better live up to the part. Later, kids. '''Skuld''' Come back! Where are you going? '''Loki''' Hel is known to hold a grudge. I'm not about to cross her. '''Loki''' Though I am, however, intrigued as to why she'd enter Midgard... '''Loki''' Maybe I could be convinced to tag along a bit longer... '''Skuld''' Loki... '''Skuld''' Please help us! '''Loki''' Resorted to begging, have we? '''Skuld''' A small part of you MUST care about the fate of the worlds! '''Skuld''' At the very least, don't you want to see more of what Player is capable of? '''Loki''' ...Hmmm. Perhaps. '''Loki''' Don't disappoint me, Player. Ch. 3-3: Guard Dog of Helheim PART 3 '''???''' Grrr... (You're stronger than you look...) '''???''' Grrr, bark! (I must alert Master Hel!) '''Skuld''' WAIT! '''Skuld''' That dog thing ran off towards Hel's palace! '''Skuld''' Player, let's go after it! . '''Skuld''' We're here... I think. '''Skuld''' Looks like we haven't been spotted yet. Let's wait for a chance to sneak in unnoticed. The inside of Hel's palace is dark and dank. '''Skuld''' What's all this commotion...? '''Skeleton Knight''' Masterstress Hel! Be careful! '''Hel''' Uggh... '''Hel''' surrounded by undeead minions, has fallen to one knee. She appears to be in pain. '''Skeleton Knight''' We'll bring ya some meds lickety-split! '''Hel''' Don't worry... I'm not dead yet. '''Hel''' I refuse to die until I have exterminated the greedy vermin known as "humans." '''Skeleton Knight''' Filthy greedy humans, causin' Masterstress Hel pain an' sufferin'! '''Skeleton Knight''' Me an' my skelly boys will SMASH 'EM! '''Skuld''' Hel is suffering... What happened to her? /Wish we could talk to her... '''Skuld''' Player... '''Skuld''' I wish that, too. But it doesn't look like she's in any condition to sort things out rationally... '''Skuld''' Let's go! /She's weakened. No is our chance to strike! '''Skuld''' You're so calculating... But you're right. '''Skuld''' Stopping Hel is what we came to do. '''Skuld''' Let's go! . '''Skuld''' HEL! '''Hel''' What are YOU doing here,,,? '''Skuld''' We've come to put a stop to your merciless assault of Midgard! '''Hel''' Skuld... '''Hel''' You broke m curse...? How did you... '''Skuld''' The Hel I know is a peaceful goddess. What happened to you? '''Skuld''' End this meaningless war! '''Hel''' "Meaningless?" You know nothing. '''Hel''' You sneak into my domain and threaten ME!? Intrusions into Helheim will not go unpunished! Ch. 3-4: Down With the Queen